Under the Weather
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 6:"Thank you for dropping her off." Regina said to the aged woman dressed in green. Fauna eased the ill child from her arms to her Mother's. Adeline immediately settled into Regina's shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around a thin neck.


**Title:** Under the Weather  
**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time  
**Pairings:** Swan Queen  
**Rating:** K  
**Spoilers:** No.  
**Summary:** "Thank you for dropping her off." Regina said to the aged woman dressed in green. Fauna eased the ill child from her arms to her Mother's. Adeline immediately settled into Regina's shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around a thin neck  
**Author's Note:** A prompt from Tumblr: _oh my goodness, just read one of your 'pregnant regina' fics. and it totally made my day. and THAT is a good thing considering its a monday lol :) keep it up please! :P_  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but goddamn I want to.

/

"Thank you for dropping her off." Regina said to the aged woman dressed in green. Fauna eased the ill child from her arms to her Mother's. Adeline immediately settled into Regina's shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around a thin neck. Regina placed a hand on the back of her dark head and frowned at hearing a grumbling cough come from the three year old's throat.

Fauna smiled sympathetically and pat the girl's back soothingly. "No problem, Regina." The green clothed woman smiled at the woman for a moment. She had never been afraid of Regina, not in this world or that. She figured it was because the green fairy did nothing to warrant such a wrath. Fauna touched the pregnant Mother's hand before stepping back. "I must be going, the other children are waiting and Merryweather can only entertain them so long. I hope she feels well enough to be back with us tomorrow."

Regina nodded at her and turned away, sure that the woman could let herself out. The Queen, instead of going to her desk, moved to the couch that was set up in the other half of her office. Sitting down Regina tried to lay her daughter down, but Adeline held on tight, another cough dragged itself out of the child.

The brunette lightly scratched Adeline's back in circles. The little girl relaxed her hold and stuck a thumb into her mouth, a bad habit that Emma and Regina were trying to get her out of. Regina couldn't bring herself to pull the small fist away from Adeline's face. If it brought her daughter comfort, who was Regina to take that from her.

A series of coughs later, Regina managed to lay Adeline on the couch, a plush square pillow tucked under her head and a blanket, which the woman kept in the office, snuggly wrapped around her small body, thumb still secure in between her lips. The brunette placed the back of her hand on Adeline's forehead, relieved that it wasn't warmer than usual and rose to go to the cabinet off to the corner of the room.

She grabbed a spoon from a container and pulled out a small bottle of honey from the middle shelf. Moving back to Adeline, she dropped the items on the coffee table as the girl spoke in a raspy voice, "Mommie, I no feel good."

Regina brushed back dark bangs that rested in Adeline's almost black eyes. "I know, Little Witch, when did this happen?"

The child shrugged her shoulders uncommittedly. Her breath hitched as a cough shook her body. Regina helped her into a sitting position and Adeline covered her mouth to stop her germs from flying out. Her Mom rubbed her back and waited for the fit to subside and when they did the girl let out a little cry, "Mommie!"

Regina picked up the spoon and squeezed the golden syrup into the cup of the metal utensil. "I have something that will make you feel better, my darling." When Adeline saw the spoon, her eyes widened and she moved to get away from her Mother.

"I feel better now Mommie, no cough, see?" She removed her thumb and opened her mouth and was startled when her body betrayed her and she coughed anyway. Regina grinned lightly and turned to her daughter, spoon still in hand.

"Don't you wish to feel better, Adeline?" The Mother questioned.

"I do!" The girl insisted, but wearily glanced at the spoon. "But not that. Mama use that and it's icky!" The brunette laughed and shook her head at Adeline. Emma had the day off the last time Adeline had gotten sick and the impression had obviously stuck.

"This isn't the medicine Mama gave you, it's only honey. See?" She dipped her pinky finger into the thick syrup and brought it to her mouth. She watched her daughter watch her, as if checking her reaction to what she put on her tongue.

Eying the contents of the spoon, Adeline asked, "No me'icine?"

"No medicine." Regina confirmed. She brought the spoon closer to Adeline. The little girl opened her mouth allowing her Mom to place the spoon in her mouth. "Close." She told her softly and Adeline obeyed. Regina took back the spoon, happy to see her daughter swallowing the sweet honey. Regina made to get up, but was stopped by a tug on her blazer.

"Where you going?" The now sleepy child asked, blinking lazily at her Mother.

"I have work to do, Little Witch." She smoothed strands of hair behind Adeline's ear, showing small golden hoops in the lobes. Adeline frowned and her eyes welled with tears. She didn't have to say anything because Regina knew that look.

It was the same look Henry gave her when she was forced to leave the hospital after a minor knock to his head. The same look Henry gave Emma when she had first brought him home. The same look that Adeline gave her and Emma when they left her at the daycare with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather for the first time.

The Take-Me-With-You look.

Sighing, Regina held out her arms and Adeline gladly let herself be lifted from the couch. Settling her daughter on her knee as soon as she sat down, Regina began humming. Adeline pressed her ear to Regina's chest to feel the soft vibration of her Mother's vocal cords. She rested her tiny hands on the belly in front of her and smiled brightly when a bump met her palm.

"Mommie, baby kicked."

"Mhmm. Baby does that." Regina told her, keeping her voice low because she could feel the weight of her daughter sinking into her. She continued to hum a tune from her youth, a song from her homeland in a different language unknown in this world. Her daughter soon stopped fidgeting and Regina knew the small girl was out.

A little knock was heard on her door. "Come in." She called softly to not disrupt Adeline. Alexis quietly opened the door and held out a purple sippy-cup. Regina nodded her in.

Alexis smiled at her boss as she walked in. It was something else to see the tough as nails Mayor of Storybrooke and Evil Queen pregnant with a young, sick, sleeping child hanging all over her, but it was beautiful in its own right. It showed a human side to her that very few could bring out and even fewer could see.

"Here you go, Mayor Mills." She soundlessly placed the cup within reaching distance on the desk.

"Half water, half fruit juice?"

"Just as you asked." She confirmed. "Do you need anything else?"

Regina opened her mouth and closed it. Alexis knew the Mayor had a hard time asking for help, but when dark eyes flickered to the blanket in a heap still on the couch, the secretary smiled wider. She walked over and grabbed it. Without being asked to, she draped the fabric over Adeline and Regina's left arm, tucking the edge of the blanket behind the woman's left shoulder.

The thanks was in Regina's irises and Alexis was glad she kept her job when, at first, everyone was telling her to quit. She slipped from the room when she heard a musical sound coming from the Queen.

_End_


End file.
